1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, X-ray imaging aiming at medical diagnosis or the like is used in emergency treatment, at a site of disaster, or the like by reducing the size and weight of an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray source and increasing the portability. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-56170 discloses a technique of using an X-ray imaging apparatus vertically hung above the inspection part of an object by a collapsible holder. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-79728 discloses an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray shield member that restricts the irradiation range of X-rays emitted by an X-ray source to irradiate an object, and a driving unit that is connected to the X-ray shield member to increase/decrease the X-ray shield area of the X-ray shield member.
However, the X-ray imaging apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-56170 necessitates labor and time for assembly and installation of the holder at the time of X-ray imaging. In addition, there is a problem of portability because the X-ray imaging apparatus and the holder are separate. The X-ray imaging apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-79728 can neither improve the portability nor facilitate installation.